This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 130cas (Crk-associated substrate) is a docking protein that is involved in assembly of focal adhesions and concomitant cellular signaling. It plays a role in physiological regulation of cell adhesion, migration, survival, and proliferation, as well as in oncogenic transformation. The molecule consists of multiple protein-protein interaction motifs, including a serine-rich region that is positioned between Crk and Src-binding sites. This study reports the first structure of a functional domain of Cas.